Cron Derick "Lathan" Dragov IV
Cron Derick Dragov IV '''or simply known as Lathan is the main character of Tales of In-Between World. Personality Lathan was usually defined as a shy and lonely guy by most of his teammates from Main 12. During their first meetings, he usually listens closely but remains to be quiet, unless when that person asks for his opinion. Most of the time, Lathan is absent-minded, especially while taking a walk on the streets or working on his inventions. When someone teases/mocks him, it quickly irritates him and might walk out from the room. While being the most distant from his closest friends, he remains to be extremely loyal to them. He was also the first one to know their problems by just looking at their eyes and talk to them while they are alone. Lathan will always try his hardest to cheer his friends, which is a rare side he shows to anyone. Once his friends got to know him better, he develops a habit of hugging them regardless to their age and gender (as long as it was not awkward to them or to his). He doesn't have any problems with age or gender as long as they are trustworthy. He returns their loyalty and trust by giving them their favorite stuff (via gifts) anonymously on their birthday or any of their special occasions. When it comes to fighting, Lathan shows his cunning side and use unpredictable movements either to confuse or intimidate his teammates (in sparring time) and enemies alike. During mock fights, he slightly lowers his guard but keep his smart moves to pin his teammates or his siblings down. He can also defeat a number of people that are smarter and stronger than him by using both of his mind and body. Despite having exceeding all humans and other species' strength and speed, Lathan uses intelligence the most. While having his alter-ego Dragonode, right before Main 12 was formed, he is more friendly and encourages numerous characters throughout his journey. He even helps them solving puzzles and helps them on their quests. Chapter Appearances Princes of Crodoth The Prince of In-Between Devastation Amuzians and Predators The Monster's World The Huntress Iurov Wiped Out Start Over Again Powers & Abilities Since Lathan is a perfect Angel-Demon hybrid, he developed his own abilities that exceeded humans' and other creatures have. He is also one of the main creators of superhuman powers and bestowed it to different races once they are born/created. Lathan didn't showed that he can almost do ''all'' the abilities/powers because people might think that he is a god. He wanted to remain humble and equal with his friends, especially the Main 12. Main Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed/Agility * Intelligence * Endurance * Durability * Morphing Abilities Additional Abilities *Power Augmentation/Power Negation* *Power Mimicry* *Healing Factor/Regeneration** *Superhuman senses** *Innate capability*** *Omniscience*** *Immortality**** *Reality Warping***** *Resurrection**** *Elemental/Environmental/Energy Manipulation* *Dimensional/Time Travel**** **He is also known as "Dimensional Time Guy" because of it- means rarely used *Flight** **Wings*** ** - means used when in grave danger *** - means used when around Main 12 **** - means original ability ***** - taugh by the Dark Beasts Signature Works Theme Songs Stats *'Strength:' 9/10 *'Speed: '''8/10 *'Intelligence: 11/10 *'''Endurance: 8/10 *'Durability: '''8/10 *'Morphing Abilities: 11/10 *'''Friendly: 3/10 Trivia *Lathan's name is loosely based of "Nathan" which means "Gift of God" Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff